This invention relates to a method for uniform compression of yarn in the form of rolls mounted on axially telescoping and axially shortenable tubular yarn carriers. From a number of yarn carriers provided with yarn rolls a column is formed, and lastly an axial pressure is exerted on the column, thereby reducing its height by a defined amount to effect compression.
For carrying out the method, the invention further relates to a dye tube with two annular end sections and an axially shortenable center section. One end section, provided with a step projecting radially inwardly, has a circular inner contour. The latter is adapted to be nested with the outer contour of another end section. Owing to this relationship, the dye tube can be pushed by at least a portion of the axial extent of an end section into or onto a similarly designed dye tube, codirectionally by application of a first force. The shortenable center section has a plurality of axially spaced dividing rings.